Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer avant d'avoir mal
by WhyInLove
Summary: Et si il y avait eu plusieurs filles dans le labyrinthe ? Et si ce dernier étais insoluble. Je vous propose un labyrinthe alternatif en espérant qu'il vous plaira .disclamer: L'univers du labyrinthe appartient a James Dashner (sauf certain OC) Bref je vous souhaite bonne lecture (ps les fautes d'orthographe m'appartiennes (malheureusement). Attention,peut être du spoil.
chapitre 1/ la boite:

Elle se réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, avec le souvenir de son nom, elle ne se souviens que de son nom . est dans le noir , elle se relève en appuyant ses poings contre le métal froid, quand soudainement la caisse s'ébranle, anxiété et le stress enfonce son cœur dans sa poitrine . Elle s'appuie contre la grille remuante ,la boite s'immobilise si soudainement ,qu'Elisa doit fléchir ses genoux pour amortir le choc , des portes grillagées s'ouvre au dessus de sa tête , le soleil l'éblouis, des bras musclés l'arraches à l'ascenseur qui l'avait rendue nauséeuse.

-Bienvenue au Bloc .

-Laisse moi descendre ! Elle jète un regard haineux envers le brun au yeux bleus .

-Et doucement minette .

Les pieds d'Elisa touche enfin le sol,elle se trouve dans une prairie assez vaste encadrée de murs gigantesques, des visages de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, pour la plupart des garçons(une quarantaine) et une poignée de filles(deux ou trois),tout tourne, se mélange dans sa tête, elle n'entend qu'un sifflement asourdissant dans ses oreilles, elle est totalement déboussolée , elle sent le sol , elle court , court le plus vite possible , un sprint très rapide .

-Minho grouille, elle entend des pas derrière elle , elle redouble d'efforts , elle regarde derrière elle et trébuche , elle dérapa sur 2 ou 3 mètres, et un asiatique au bras solides la souleva lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur

-Medjack! elle s'est blessée !

-Non , je vais bien .elle se défet de l'étreinte musclée de l'asiatique. Elle a terriblement mal dos , elle passe sa main sous son T-shirt, Elisa remarque par la suite du sang sur sa main

-Hey, ramène toi ! Un noir l'attrape par le col et l'attire dans un coin sombre

-Écoute moi bi…

-On est où putain ?!

-Je t'ai dit d'écouter ! Premièrement , on est dans le labyrinthe , au bloc plus précisément le seul endroit où nous sommes en sécurité, deuxièmement ici il y a des règles, Newt t'expliquera mais pour l'instant la seule que tu doit retenir c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de te rendre dans le labyrinthe , et pour finir …

-pour finir ?

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Elisa .

\- je m'appelle Alby .

-d'ac'

-par contre, dépêche toi la fête va commencer .

Elisa ne voyait pas se qu'il y avait de réjouissant de se retrouver coincés dans un labyrinthe. Alby s'éloigna. Elisa reste là les bras ballants, se demandant ce qui l'hébété le plus , une douleur lancinante lui traverse le crâne, au milieux des sourcils .

-Newt ramène ton cul , MAINTENANT ! Hurla Alby

-Ouais c'est bon j'arrive ! Un blond CA-NON au prunelle ténébreuse moins baraqué qu'Alby et que l'asiatique approche.

-Bon moi je vous laisse dit Alby en s'éloignant, un sourire au lèvre , Elisa se demande se qu'il peut bien avoir derrière la tête elle finalement elle préfère ne pas savoir.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Dit Newt

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te se noie dans les iris du Blond , elle sont si ténébreuse mais pleine de tendresse , une tendresse qui la trouble

-Alors comment tu t'appelle ?

-Je… mon nom… c'est Elisa . Cette dernière se rend compte , peu être peu trop tard, que le visage de Newt s'est rapproché mais elle n'a pas bougée , ce pourrait-il qu'il observait également ses yeux ?

-Cool . Bon je pense que des explication et une pause gouter s'impose? Propose Newt, un sourire craquant s'étalant sur son visage angélique.

-Les autres doivent me trouver rigole nerveusement .

-Je peut te dire que les gens sont sûrs que tu feras une bonne coureuse . Réponds Newt

-une quoi ?

-viens. je vais t'expliquer .Newt attrape Elisa par le poignet et l'entraine vers la fête .Elisa et Newt rougisse comme des collégiennes au contact de leur peau.

Un feu de camp géant brule , les gens rient, dansent, chantent, Newt et Elisa reste a l'écart ,Newt lui a tout expliqué, les griffeurs , le labyrinthe ,les créateurs …Il lui a également présenté a peu près tout le sont assis par terre et mangent des brochettes préparées par poêle-à-frire :

-Newt …

-Hum ?

-A quoi je ressemble ?

-Tu dois avoir entre 15 et 16 ans , tu est brune au yeux brun mais dans ma chambre il y'a un miroir, ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter ?

-dans ta chambre ?

-oui, il n'y a plus de chambres de libres du coup du dois dormir avec moi …

-ok… t'as une douche au moins ?

-Non, il y a des douches commune mais je te conseille d'y aller tard car il n'y a pas personne

-ok…

-Et moi a quoi je ressemble ?

-Tu est blond au yeux noirs et tu dois avoir entre 15 et 16 ans.

-Je le sais déjà, mais toi comment tu me trouve ?

-…Beau…

-Toi aussi… tu est…belle.

Ils lèvent leurs têtes vers les étoiles est restent là pendant deux ou trois heures .

-Bien je vais demander à touts les blocards de regagner leurs chambres . annonce Alby derrière eux.

Des grognement d'ados mécontent et pour la plupart assez éméché retentisse derrière Newt et Elisa , mais tout le monde fini par ce dissipés et se disséminés vers de grandes cabanes, Newt prend Elisa par le poignet et l'entraîne vers une cabane, sur la porte il y a marqué « Cabane des mâtons »

-Viens ma chambre est par là .

Newt entraîne la bleue vers un couloir à gauche, ils y croisent Gally ,le mâton des bâtisseurs,totalement bourré

-ET TOI LÀ ! QUE QUE TOI FOUTRE ICI LA ?! Hurle Gally au nez de Newt , ce dernier a une grimace ,ses lèvres se tordent de dégout, ses yeux se plissent ,ses sourcils se froncent et son visage se détourne sur la gauche.

-Putain Gally j'habite dans cette chambre , Newt pointe du doigt la porte du fond .

-AH OUAIS OK … EST ELLE QUE CA FOUTRE ICI ACTUELLEMENT MAINTENANT …ELLE ? Gally se tourne trop rapidement et s'effondre par terre , se vomissant dessus puis éclate de rire , Newt un a soupir puis attrape Elisa par le poignet et l'entraîne vers sa entend Minho gueuler sur Gally :

-Putain ,Gally c'est toi qui à dégueulé sur mon palier ?

-HAHAHAH gugh (bruit de vomissement)

La porte de la chambre de Newt se referme derrière Elisa et ce dernier .

-Enfin au calme , soupir Newt , il s'effondre sur son lit et ferme les yeux mais il ne dort pas son rythme respiratoire est toujours régulier mais trop rapide pour être celui de quelqu'un qui dort, Elisa observe son nouvel environnement , une commode, un lit , un néon et …un miroir .Elisa se regarde dedans, elle est brune les cheveux bouclés,un nez long et fin , les yeux en amande , les lèvres fines mais pulpeuse, un visage ovale,le teint pâle mais maculés de tâche de rousseur, les joues creuses et des yeux bruns avec de longs cils noirs.

-Tu vois que tu es belle . dit la voix ensommeillé de Newt derrière Elisa

-Merci…toi aussi tu est beau ,même si c'est un euphémisme .

Elisa s'allonge prés de Newt, elle se love dans les bras de ce dernier car le lit est trop petit pour leur permettre de ne pas se toucher, Mais Newt n'ai pas totalement contre l'idée de se blottir au près d'une si jolie finissent par s'endormir.

Elisa se réveille en sursaut , en sueur, elle halète et se tient la tête , une larme chaude coule le long de sa joue et va s'écraser sur sur la cuisse d'Elisa, donc sur la main de Newt ,Elisa jette un coup d'œil au visage angélique et endormis de Newt , Newt fronce les sourcils et entrouvre les yeux mais les referme presque immédiatement .Elisa décide finalement de prendre une douche, elle se lève prend un t-shirt à Newt,son savon et pantalon et sort, dehors tout est calme elle se dirige vers le bâtiment d'en face,ses pied nus touche enfin le carrelage froid et sec elle allume la lumière, et découvre les douches ,elle ne sont séparée que par des cloisons de verres fumés .Elisa choisie la douche la plus éloignée de la porte d'entrée . Elle retire ses vêtements et découvre ses plaies,elle ne sont pas bien profonde mais elle sont douloureuses . Elisa appuie sur le bouton, elle sens pour la première fois de l'eau ruisseler sur son visage, ses cheveux , son dos, ses cuisses .Elle attrape le savon qu'elle avait emprunté à Newt , il sent le citron et le basilic, Elisa esquissa un sourire quand elle sentie l'odeur de Newt.

-Il sent bon mon savon ?demande une voix à la gauche de la jeune fille.

Elisa tourne la tête vers la voix , elle n'y vois que la forme floue de Newt prouvant que ce dernier est derrière le panneau de verre respectant ainsi son intimité.

-Ça fait du bien de prendre une douche .

-T'as de la chance de n'être pas tombée sur un blocard totalement bourré, Gally n'est même pas dans sa apprend t-il.

-Ha bon ? C'est moi qui t'es réveillé ?

-Non, c'est Winston qui m'a réveillé, lui aussi est totalement bourré …

Entre temps Elisa avait finit de se laver et de s'habiller, une chemise de bûcheron et un jean slim moulant ses muscles puissants. Elle ramasse ses affaires et sort de la douche.

-Tu est encore plus belle, que dans mes souvenirs…Newt se rapproche dangereusement d'Elisa…leur nez se touchent

-Voyons Newt ne dit pas de bêt..

leurs lèvres s'entrouvre , Newt pose une main sur la joue d'Elisa, ferme les yeux et l'embrasse coupant cette derniè deux amoureux rougissent .Elisa à les joues en feu et est tellement déboussolée que des larmes commencent à ruisseler sur les joues de cette dernière donnant un gout salé au baiser .Elisa regarde Newt lui aussi pleure .Le blondinet fini par se décollé de la brunette au lèvre nettement rougies.

-Désolé Eli' je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais c'étais le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'avoué mes sentiment, est-ce que tu m'aime.

En guise de réponse Elisa ressoude leurs lèvres et les décolles après avoir mordillé la lèvre inférieur du Blond.

Quand soudain…

(to be continued)


End file.
